


Delicious Little Bird

by kaileanskrain



Series: Little Bird's Seven Day Challenge [6]
Category: DCU
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaileanskrain/pseuds/kaileanskrain
Summary: Day 6: In a public placeDick finds Slade on the roof of a hospital but when trying to figure out what he could be doing there the mercenary decides to distract him in a very surprising way.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: Little Bird's Seven Day Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188095
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Delicious Little Bird

"A hospital roof? Really Slade?" Nightwing looked at the mercenary like he was out of his mind though at this point he really should know better. He had been on the other side of town when he got a tip that Deathstroke the Terminator was in town and would be in this area. Knowing what to look for after years of dealing with the older man he wasn't too far to find. Well he wasn't too hard to find once he wanted to be at least. That should probably be a hint that he was done with whatever it was that he had set out to do here. 

Slade turned toward him from where he was standing at the edge of the Rabe Memorial Hospital roof. "Would you believe me if I said it saves time?" He had a smirk on his face that was oddly frightening than just looking into the blank expression of his mask. 

"Yes actually, I would believe you." Nightwing crossed his arms over his chest looking mildly disgruntled by that fact as he looked round trying to figure out what Slade could have been up to from the hospital roof. There weren't a lot of buildings that would have important people in them, at least not within range of the hospital roof unless he made someone come to him. 

Slade turned toward him fully now with his ass leaning back against the edge of the roof. "That's good, because it's the truth. So much easier to catch a target that comes to you." He glanced over his shoulder like he was actually watching for said target right then. 

Even knowing it was a track Nightwing couldn't help but rush to the edge to look down at the people entering and leaving the hospital. He could tell from the lack of chaos below, whoever it was that Deathstroke was after didn't meet their end here. He turned his head slightly to look at him through his domino mask. "Slade, why are you in Blud'?" 

Slade shifted a bit so his hip was leaning against the edge of the hospital roof. "Can't I just come visit my favorite little bird?" He tried to give him an innocent look though it didn't really look natural on him. 

"I don't think you even get out of bed just because let alone visit a place I know you don't like." Nightwing frowned at him for a moment before turning away slightly. "You know I hate when you take contracts in my city." 

"I do. Not every contract is a kill order." Slade stood up straight with a cocky tilt to his head. "Let me make it up to you though." 

"Make it up to me?" Nightwing took a step back looking mildly confused and even a little concerned with where this could be going. "What exactly do you have in mind?" 

"Something you'll enjoy, little bird." Slade stepped up to him slowly so he didn't startle the vigilante, placing his hands on the young man's hips. 

"Slade?" Dick shifted a bit but didn't make any more to get away from him. He looked mildly uncomfortable with how Slade was holding onto him but not entirely for the most obvious reasons judging by the blush that was tinting his cheeks. "Logic says I shouldn't trust you with how many times you've tried killing me." 

"I haven't tried to kill you in years little bird." Slade backed him up against the edge of the hospital roof and in a quick show of strength he lifted him up to sit on the edge. "I have much better plans for you now." His hands slowly moved down his thighs before grabbing his knees and pulling them apart. He slowly dropped to his knees looking up at the young man. 

"What are these plans exactly?" Dick looked down at him with wide eyes. 

He smirked up at the young man as his hands started moving over the edges of the suit to find the latches holding his cup and lower part of his suit in place. "I think you know exactly what I have planned." He slowly stripped him, giving him plenty of time to pull away if he wanted though he was fairly confident he wouldn't. "You're gorgeous, little bird." Slade lightly kissed the inner skin of his thighs. 

"I didn't know you felt that way," he said softly as he leaned back a bit feeling a rush of desire run through him. 

Slade leaned forward to take him into his mouth enjoying how it made the younger man moan with pleasure. With his free hand he reached up to lightly press his finger against the thin skin behind his balls. 

"I can't believe you're sucking me off on top of a hospital right now," Dick murmured as he reached down to run his fingers through Slade's silver hair giving the strands a light tag. 

Sucking hard on the thick cock Slade shifted his fingers a bit so he could press one into the young man while his knuckles pressed against his perineum. The soft cries of pleasure he got in response were positively delicious. He looked up at the young man as he started to get louder the closer he got to finishing. He crooked his finger to rub against his prostate internally feeling the thighs around him tense at the same time as the fingers in his hair tightening. 

"Slade wait, I'm close." Night wing pulled at Slade's hair feeling his body tense as his balls drew up in anticipation. "I'm going to- '' He shuddered as he finished down the mercenary's throat with a loud cry of pleasure.

Slade pulled away, licking his lips like the cat that caught the canary. "Delicious little bird," he said with a smile. 

"I can't believe that just happened." Nightwing sat there staring down at the man with wide eyes. 

"I look forward to it happening again." Slade leaned forward to lightly kiss his thigh before standing and taking a step back. 

Nightwing looked stunned for a moment before he jumped up to put his uniform back in place. "Wait I should return the favor, or something." He looked almost confused as Slade prepared to leave. 

"Next time, little bird." He smirked as he pulled his mask on just before jumping off the top of the hospital with a flourish. 

"Right, next time,"Nightwing murmured softly, staring after him.


End file.
